


Сказать нельзя молчать

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Теперь признание сидит в голове — нет, в горле — и словно бы мешает говорить. Хочется его то ли выкашлять, то ли выплюнуть... То ли просто озвучить.





	Сказать нельзя молчать

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Haikyuu!! Fucking Fest '19 на diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Хината как всегда опаздывает, и раздражённый Кагеяма, пока ждёт его, опирается спиной о стену дома. Ведь не он же рвался на этот дурацкий фестиваль. И не он последние две недели говорил только о грядущих фейерверках. И уж точно не он предложил встретиться так рано.

Хината появляется спустя двадцать минут весь красный, запыхавшийся, донельзя виноватый. Кагеяме его почти жаль.

— И где ты был, придурок?

Тот молча сопит, уперевшись руками в колени. «Осознаёт свою вину, что ли?»

— Автобусы не ходили, — выдыхает Хината.

— Точно придурок, — выносит вердикт Кагеяма. — Много пробежал? Хотя молчи, сам вижу.

Как минимум треть — точно. И от остановки тоже. «Вот дурак», — это уже почти нежно.

— Хорошо, что собрались так рано — никуда не опоздали. Наши ещё даже не подошли, так что встретимся уже там.

Хината улыбается — и вполовину не так солнечно, как обычно, наверняка сильно устал — и тянет Кагеяму за рукав.

— Идём, я столько всего хочу посмотреть! И тебе показать.

Кагеяме кажется, что ему только что подмигнули, но это же придурок Хината, какие намёки?

На самой ярмарке им так и не удаётся увидеть никого из знакомых, хотя, кажется, они обошли все лавочки не по одному разу. Хината настолько счастливый, что Кагеяма замечает, как начинает невольно улыбаться: это уже даже не дух соперничества — выиграть в очередном соревновании, обогнать, победить, — а просто хорошее времяпрепровождение с... С придурком Хинатой.

А то, что с ним так хорошо и уютно, — так это просто ерунда, не стоит заострять на этом внимание.

Плед они расстилают подальше от основной массы народа — отсюда тоже отлично всё будет видно. Уставшие ноги гудят, и Кагеяма растягивается на спине, давая им отдохнуть. Слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то говорить.

Фейерверки загораются в небе, когда он почти засыпает: наверное, их так и нужно смотреть — в полудрёме. Так намного красивее.

— Кагеяма... — голос у Хинаты хриплый и какой-то жалобный, что ли. Кагеяма никогда такого у него не слышал, и от этого становится не по себе.

Дальше Хината говорит тихо, сбивчиво, постоянно прерывается, словно сказать хочет многое, а слова толкаются и мешают. Или просто не идут. Кагеяме не хочется поворачиваться (или просто страшно), глаза открывать полностью — тоже, и он делает вид, что не слышит ничего из-за фейерверков.

Позже Кагеяма не знает как себя вести, когда вроде тебе и признались, но ты этого не слышал. Нужно ли ему отвечать на такое? Или нужно просто сказать о том, что чувствует? Поэтому он просто идёт рядом и слушает наигранно взбудораженного Хинату, который тоже наверняка понимает, что актёр из него препаршивый.

Расстаются они смазано — «пока», «пока». Сложно делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Хотя не сказать, что Кагеяма этому не рад. Всё-таки ему первый раз в жизни признались!

Ужасно запутанная ситуация, а совета даже и спросить не у кого.

На тренировку Кагеяма приходит даже раньше обычного и по привычке прислушивается к тишине, надеясь, что её вот-вот разорвёт лязг велосипеда.

Хината не приезжает так рано. И от этого немного грустно.

Но стоит повернуть за угол, как в глаза сразу же бросаются ярко-рыжие вихры. Кагеяма фыркает — то ли от радости, то ли от облегчения.

«Всегда на месте, хочешь ты этого или нет».

— Привет, — улыбается Хината.

— Привет.

Одинокое приветствие глупо звучит, а Кагеяма чувствует себя неловко и не знает, что сказать. Раньше всё получалось само собой само собой: они что-то делали, как-то взаимодействовали... И совсем ни о чём не думали. Удивительно, что один вечер сумел перевернуть всё с ног на голову. Теперь признание сидит в голове — нет, в горле — и словно бы мешает говорить. Хочется его то ли выкашлять, то ли выплюнуть... То ли просто озвучить.

— Знаешь, мне нужно тебе в кое-чём признаться...

Хината краснеет до кончиков волос, как будто бы знает, что именно Кагеяма хочет ему сказать.


End file.
